tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt's Survivor: Romania (Return of the Dracula)
This is the first season of Matt's Survivor Series. 16 new Tengagers gathered in the Transylvanian Mountains of Romania to become the first Sole Survivor of Matt's Survivor. Some of the twists include: The Dracula and the Death Island. The Hidden Immunty Idol will be in play from the start of the game. It will last for 23 days. Season Summary Castaways The Game Episode Summaries 'Episode 1: "It would have drunken my blood by now."' (Quote by Candy) *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '(Friends)' '''The friends of the castaways will be playing in the first challenge. They will need to get their friends to grab a Tribe Buff (Either for Piatra or Craiului) and put them in jars for the two tribes (By tagging the tribe name). If they place the tribe buff in the the corresponding jar, they will score a point for that tribe. If they place the opposing tribe's buffs in the tribe jar, they will lose a point for the tribe. The castaways are not allowed to place a buff on their own jar, but they are allowed to place their tribe buff in the opposing tribe's jar. The tribe with the most points wins the first Immunity challenge, and Reward. **Reward: A chest containing: 1 Bag of Flint, Matress, Pillows, Blankets, Cans Full of Rice and Beans, and a Fridge Full of 7-Up. The castaways will get a chance to claim an item for a chance to get a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. 16 new castaways began there adventure in Romania. Two people were chosen to be the Dracula and had to choose their tribes.The Craiului tribe, wearing Red Buffs, were consisted of Jett, Martha, Sharon, Sweet, Anthony, Game, Andrew and Candy. The Piatra tribe, wearing Blue Buffs, were consisted of Noah, Rose, Esquiff, Brian, Nora, Mr, Awesome, CC, and Dante. The two Dracula then received one Hidden Immunity Idol each. At the first immunity challenge "Friends", Piatra won (50-21), sending Craiului to Tribal Council while winning Reward and Immunity for themselves. At the first Tribal councill, it was a 5-2-1 vote and Sharon was the first person to join the Moarte tribe in Death Island. 'Episode 2: "It luck CC, just dumb luck."' (Quote by Nora) *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: (Cannonball) The tribes will individually have to stand on platforms floating on the water, numbered 1 to 10. They will pick a platform and state the number of the deck (via PM), and I will randomly call out a number (Using Random.org), where a cannonball will be shot at. If the cannonball hits the platform you are standing on, you are out of the challenge. The platform will also be destroyed, which reduces the number of platforms that you will be able to select. If the final 2 get out in the same platform, they will get into a Showdown, where they each pick different platforms, and whoever's platform is shot by the cannonball is out. Last person to be standing on a platform wins Immunity and Reward for their tribe. **Reward: A chest containing: 1 Bag of Flint, 2 HUGE tarps, Lantern, 5 Loaves of Bread, 3 Boxes full of Dunkin Donuts. The castaways will get a chance to claim an item for a chance to get a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. After the first tribal council, Craiului redeemed themselves at the second immunity challenge "Cannonball", CC got out in the middle of the challenge, leaving Martha and Nora for a showdown in the end. Martha won the showdown, and won Reward and Immunity for Craiului, sending Piatra to their first tribal council. At Craiului's camp, Martha claimed the 3 boxes of Dunkin Donuts, and Candy claimed the Bag of Flint. At Piatra's camp, Nora cliamed the Can of Rice and Beans, CC claimed the Bag of Flint, and Noah claimed the Fridge of 7-Up, each from the previous reward. At Tribal council, Mr. Awesome joined the Moarte tribe in Death Island by a vote of 5-2-1. '''Episode 3: "Did the vampire kill the other tribe or something?" (Quote by Candy) *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '(Around the Island) The castaways must surround around an island and take turns shouting their tribe name. They can not shout their tribe name until someone else from their tribe has shouted their tribe name too, so they can work together to get more points for their tribe. Every time someone shouts their tribe name, the tribe will get a point. Tribe with the most points wins Immunity, and the person who shouted their tribe name the most wins Reward **Reward: 3 clues to the Hidden Immunity Idol, 2 bottles of Wine After Piatra's first tribal, a crazy thing happened. Game decided to quit the game during the challenge. Game did not go to Death Island, and he was sent home right away. That gave the Moarte tribe a bigger chance for Redemption. At the third immunity challenge "Around the Island", Andrew and Martha got off to a well start, beating Piatra 29-1 from the first 20 minutes. Piatra had a nice comeback in the middle, but in the end, Craiului maintained the lead and won the challenge, sending Piatra to their second Tribal Council. Anthony and CC won the reward of wine and a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. In the end, Rose, who was inactive, joined the Moarte tribe in Death Island on a 4-1-1-1 vote. 'Episode 4: "Oh my turn LOL"' (Quote by Anthony) *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' (20 Tree-Fall) All two tribes will be playing together for Tribal Immunity. They will randomly be ordered. The castaways must chop a tree with an axe either 1, 2, or 3 times. They will go down the order, until whoever chops the 20th time will chop down the tree, and is out of the challenge. The winner of the challenge will win Immunity and Reward for their tribe. **Reward: Cheeseburgers and Fries After a pretty scattered vote, Piatra went to the challenge. In the fourth immunity challenge "20 Tree-Fall", Craiului won with Martha and Anthony beating CC and Noah, sending Piatra to tribal again. Craiului won Cheeseburgers and Fries, which they all enjoyed. Noah and CC stated their worries for the inactiveness of the tribe, and in the end ___ joined the Moarte tribe in Death Island on a ___ vote. Voting Chart Twists The Dracula: One person will randomly to be chosen as a leader from each tribe. They will have the role as a chief until the merge. They will make most of the decisions amongst your tribe secretly. No one except themselves will know that they are the Dracula. Both of them will start out the game with a Hidden Immunity Idol. Every Tribal Council, you will have a chance to guess the Dracula (Only one guess per meeting), and when you guess the Dracula of both tribes right, you will get a Hidden Immunity Idol. (No one will be able to guess after that, 1 person will get it only) If you get only the Dracula of one tribe right, you will get a clue of the HII. The Dracula have the power in making the tribes in the Tribal Switch. After the merge, the Dracula won't have any special powers, but their identity won't be spoken until they are voted out. (NOTE: The Dracula was 100% selected by Random.org) Hidden Immunity Idol: Effective from the beginning of the game. You will get clues depending from the results of the challenges. If you want to play it, you must say you are going to play it along with the vote you are casting. Any votes cast against him/her will not count if they play it, and the person with the next highest amount of votes will be voted out. Not effective starting from Final 5. Returning Castaways